


Chubby Bunny

by BabeXiXi



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabeXiXi/pseuds/BabeXiXi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte feels a little self conscious about her body and Jim is here to remind her that every inch of her body is wonderful. It's my first fic on here so sorry if it sounds terrible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chubby Bunny

"Jimmy, stop it." Charlotte covered her mouth, trying to hold back her giggles.  
"Nope. Having way too much fun." Jim wrapped his arms around Charlotte's waist and blew raspberries on her neck.  
This caused the bubbly blonde to squeal like piglet. Her cheeks were turning a lovely shade of scarlett.  
"Cheese and crackers, Jimmy!" Charlotte said though her squeals. "If you keep that up, my face is going to be like a ripe tomato."  
Jim pulled her shirt down a bit and blew raspberries on her chest. "That's the idea, princess."  
Charlotte felt fingers at her sides. It took her a moment to realize what those fingers what doing and more laughter filled Jim's room.  
Jim took the opportunity to left up Charlotte's shirt and feel around her soft belly. The blonde gasped and moved Jim's hand is swift motion and pull down her shirt.  
"What's wrong?" Jim asked. He gave his girlfriend a confused look.  
"I don't like that area, Jimmy." Embarrassed, Charlotte bite her lip and turned her head so she was facing the wall.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't. I don't like how my belly is soft and..." Charlotte paused. "Squishy."  
Jim cupped her chin and turned her head so she was facing him again.  
"Lottie," Jim said softly. "Your body is wonderful. It's beautiful and I love every inch of it--- especially your soft and squishy belly. That's the most adorable about you, besides your chubby cheeks."  
Charlotte felt her cheeks heating up again and Jim gave her wink.  
"B-but it's not just my belly. It's thighs." Charlotte said softly.  
"I love your thighs"  
"And my hips."  
"I love your hips."  
"A-and my butt."  
Jim kissed her cheek. "My anaconda wants some because you got buns, hon."  
Charlotte let out snort. She placed a hand on her belly and Jim followed suit by placing his hand over her's.  
"What part of 'I love every inch of it' don't you understand?" Jim asked with a smile.  
"Every inch? Even my rolls?" Charlotte asked hesitantly.  
"Ever your rolls. Every last one." Jim placed his hands back at her sides. "Now back to making your face as red as a ripe tomato."  
"What? Wait-- Jimmy!" Charlotte let out another squeal. "Jimmy!"  
And Jim's room was once again filled with Charlotte's giggles, snorts, squeals and laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I'm new to this website. I wanted to write a fanfic of the Disney crack OTP, Jim Hawkins and Charlotte La Bouff, since there isn't any out there. This is my first fic so yay! Sorry if I made Jim or Lottie OOC.


End file.
